


Untitled drabble for rexluscus and fodirteg

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/profile">rexluscus</a> and <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape's leg/Crumple-Horned Snorkack and romance</i>. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble for rexluscus and fodirteg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts), [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 19 April 2006 in response to [rexluscus](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/profile) and [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape's leg/Crumple-Horned Snorkack and romance_. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.

"The things I do for romance appall me," Severus snapped, shaking his leg as he held the baby Crumple-Horned Snorkack securely upon his lap. "This creature is pissing all over me!"

Remus snorted. "You've had worse things all over you, I imagine."

"Is that an invitation to return to our rooms?" Severus asked, hopefully.

"Now listen, you're the one always dragging me to dusty libraries to open grimoires with teeth—I think I still have the scar from our last trip."

"I told you," Severus said, testily kicking out his leg, "not to open that one without first offering it a bit of blood. Why is this . . . thing humping me? I thought you said these creatures were infants?"

"It took its own damn blood, didn't it? And the thing about snorkacks is that their maturation rates vary. Be nice, Severus. It likes you."

"That is one way to put it. Gah! Their piss stinks."

"You do know cleaning charms, you know."

"If I had my damned wand, I'd—"

Severus stopped talking as the furry little monster humping him hiccoughed and fell sated from his leg. 

Glancing at his robes in disgust, he said, "You're doing the washing. Don't even think about sending my robes to the elves at the hotel."

Remus laughed. "Why don't you take the bottle? I think Mr. Piddles here is hungry."

"They're all hungry in one manner or another."

"Yes, but once we've fed them and made our choice, we can get back to the hotel and slake another form of it," Remus told Severus, waggling his eyebrows.

It always amused Severus to see his lover behaving like an idiot, even though he'd never deign to admit it to Remus. He smirked, imagining how he would make Remus pay for this particular date night, and then the other wizard's words sunk in.

"What the hell do you mean, 'choice'?"

Trying and failing to pout, Remus said, "What? You didn't mean what you said about our getting a pet?"

_Screw domesticity_! Severus thought, shoving the Crumple-Horned "Pissack" into Remus' arms. "I have my limits, Lupin!"


End file.
